


Day 144 - Scars are forever

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [144]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Hurt, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Of course he’s had scars before this one</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 144 - Scars are forever

Of course he’s had scars before this one, wounds are inevitable in his line of work, but he never really noticed those or cared about them. They simply were there.

But this particular scar... He stands in front of the mirror, stripped to the waist, and looks at it. This one is important. It had impact. He smiles and carefully runs his index finger over it.

The wound is long healed, there is just a faint tingling sensation when he touches it. No more pain. He wonders if flesh and skin can remember what caused their destruction. Do cells store those kinds of memories in their cellular structure?

He remembers. He also remembers the feeling of the wound, still fresh and painful. He remembers standing in front of the mirror like this and with steady fingers peeling off the scab until the wound bled again. Over and over again, to make certain it would leave a scar.

At first John wondered why the wound healed that slowly. Then he surprised Sherlock in the bathroom and got furious.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“You scratched me. When we made love on the floor after you proposed.”

John’s eyes went soft. He gently touched the wound.

“I want to remember this day. Not only with my brain, but also with my body.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt - courtesy of Verity - was 'bullets'.
> 
> Ok, there is no obvious connection to the prompt, but bullets made me think of John and his scar and then I thought about Sherlock's scars. And I was in a fluffy mood, so there you go.
> 
> For this one I actually had two titles, the alternative was 'To open old wounds'. Which one do you like better?


End file.
